Christmas Wishes
by AzziNyx
Summary: A collection of Christmas drabbles. Multiple shippings. Requests accepted.


Christmas Wishes

A/N: :DD It's a collection of song-fics - Christmas Songfics to be exact! Random shippings as well! And some lyrics may be changed, just to fit.

Oh yeah, and I should probably tell you now that I suck at writing songfics, so the lyrics probably wouldn't exactly match the words. Please don't let that stop you from reading!

Format: Lyrics are in italics. Story text is regular.

Enjoy!

~XxX~

_White Christmas ~ Taylor Swift_

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

_Sapphire Birch sighed, as she stared out of her window. There was only one 4 days until Christmas, and it had not yet snowed, like she had wished every night. _

She lived in a small Viridian home, with her boyfriend, Gold. Every night, he would see her gazing out of the window.

"Still wishing for snow, eh?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Every Christmas in Littleroot, it'd snow. It was beautiful. All of the trees were covered in a glittery white " she said, smiling sadly.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade, Sapph, but it hasn't snowed here in 4 years. It's been cold like it SHOULD be snowing, but it hasn't." he told her.

"Well I can wish. Goodnight!" she said, hopping into her bed. Gold left her room, thinking, when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_With every Christmas card I write_  
_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

As thoughts of white fluff falling form the sky ran through his soul mate's head, Gold quickly slipped all of his winter gear on - scarf, boots, blue jacket, hat, mittens - and quickly hopped outside, hoping to be back by dawn.

"Togetaro!" he called, releasing the white Pokemon.

"Toge!" he trilled. Gold quickly hopped onto his back.

"Let's go to Pallet Town." Gold decided, and in absolutely no time at all, he was in the small city. He returned Togetaro, leisurely walking over to a familiar house. It was quite small, and made with red and white bricks. It was the home of his best friend, Silver. He knocked hard on the door, and shouted at the top of his lungs, literally waking the neighborhood up:

"HEY! MR. EMO! OPEN THE DOOR!"

He was greeted with a pissed off redhead head, his vibrant sterling eyes twitching. He looked like he was ready to sock him in the face.

"You have five seconds to give me a reason not to smash your face in." Gold made a face.

"Silver, do you WANT a visit from Santa or not?" Gold asked, raising an eyebrow. Silver's eyes narrowed, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you want from me? It's freaking 10 at night!" he demanded.

"I wanted to know if I could borrow your Weavile." Gold asked.

"Why?"

"Well, Sapphire's been wishing for snow every night, and I just know that it's not going to, so I wanted to know if I could borrow Weavile so that I could make it 'snow'." Gold explained. There was an awkward moment of silence, before the redhead shoved a red and white Pokeball into his friend's mittened hands.

"You're a good guy, Gold, just an idiot most of the time." Silver said before closing the door in his face.

"You're the one to speak, Captain Emo!" Gold retorted. The wooden door opened again, a handful of cold snow thrown in his face, before being shut again. Gold shivered, wiping the slush off of his face. Deciding that he would be better off without another face wash, he quickly flew back to his home, the sun peeking over the horizon. He threw his belongings around the entrance of the house, promising that he would clean them up later. The raven-haired boy jumped into his girlfriends room, sliding into the blue-hued bed. He wrapped his cold arms around her warm body, but she didn't seem to mind at all, snuggling up to him even more.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_  
_Just like the ones I used to know_  
_So may your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white_

3 days later, like all of the other days since the beginning of December, Gold found Sapphire praying that it would snow. He smiled brightly, knowing that she would be surprised the next morning.

"Y'know, I'm really excited for tomorrow morning." he told her, staring out the window at the lustrous stars.

"Why, because you get to open all of the presents you got from the rest of the Dex Holders?" she asked. It was true, for there was a huge pile of presents from all of their friends.

"Not just that, but I know tomorrow morning a special, not to mention very hot, girl will be very happy tomorrow." Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Gold, Christmas is not time for perverted thoughts." Sapphire informed him, once again glissading into her bed. He hopped in beside her, pulling the thick blankets up over them.

"It's not going to snow, is it?" she asked.

"Well, you never know. Mew and Arceus could be nice this year." he replied. She sighed.

"Yeah, I guess. Goodnight."

_May your days be merry and bright_  
_And may all your Christmases be white _

Sapphire sat up groggily in her bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She hopelessly walked over to her window. Her bright blue eyes instantly lit up at the sight of the fluffy snow crystals gently floating through the air. Without another thought, she hastily threw her winter clothes on, rushing outside. It took her 5 seconds to notice that snow was only around her house. She looked up to the sky, confused. Was there some ice-type hovering over her house or something?

Instead of a Pokemon, rather she was met by Gold on the roof with Silver's Weavile. Weavile was using Icy Wind and Powder Snow, creating the effect that it was snowing.

"Gold? What are you doing up there?" she called. He whipped his head to face her.

"Sapphire? Uhm... making it snow?" he tried, jumping down to be beside her.

"You borrowed Silver's Weavile to make it look like it was snowing? Just for me?" she asked. He nodded sheepishly, but was greeted with a warm kiss.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, ever." she told him, hugging him tightly.

"I told you a special girl would be happy this morning." he told her, hugging her tightly back. Silver's Weavile sat amusedly on the gutters, when a snowflake landed on his claw. More snowflakes cascaded down from the sky, landing on Gold's and Sapphire's hair and clothes, surprising them.

"It's actually snowing?" Gold asked, seeing that Silver's Weavile was sitting lazily around.

"It is!" Sapphire said in delight.

"Well, it's Christmas morning - let's go open our presents!"

~XxX~

So, how'd you like that?

Please leave a review with helpful critism!

I will take [a few] requests! Please keep it Christmas, and try to use a shipping that I prefer! (it's all on my profile)

:)


End file.
